1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a document processing apparatus, and more particularly to a technique for generating an electronic document.
2. Description of the Background Art
There is an electronic document generation technique in which an original manuscript is scanned by an image reading apparatus to generate a document image of the original manuscript and an electronic document is generated on the basis of the document image (Japanese Patent Application Laid Open Gazette No. 2008-305088 (Patent Document 1)).
Patent Document 1, for example, discloses a document processing apparatus for generating an electronic document including a document image, which efficiently generates browse navigation information (bookmark information) in accordance with a content area included in the document image in order to generate the electronic document.
In some cases, however, after an electronic document of an original manuscript is generated, part of the original manuscript is updated and another electronic document of the manuscript is generated. In such a case, a reader who reads the electronic document of the updated manuscript sometimes wants to recognize updated portions in the updated manuscript. In order to recognize the updated portions in the updated manuscript, for example, the reader needs to check the electronic document of the updated manuscript against the electronic document of the original manuscript which is not updated.
This check operation is very laborious, however, and it is desirable to save the reader from such a laborious work (labor). If the technique disclosed in Patent Document 1 is used, it is hard to avoid doing such a check operation though the respective browse navigation information (bookmark information) on the electronic documents before and after the update are merely generated in this technique.